


A Spy on The Inside

by blazingstar29



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drug Dealing, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Eggsy Unwin, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eggsy Unwin, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, mafia, or maybe it will idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: *ON HIATUS/TO BE DISCONTINUED*Title inspired by Hamilton-Eggsy is tired of being Dean's thief and it's time he made allies with the two men who can bring Dean down.And well, you know, get a little vengeance for his mother and sister.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyDarkCreature0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDarkCreature0/gifts).



> I found the plan for this in my notes and went and found the first chapter of this Mafia AU. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> This work is dedicated to TinyDarkCreature0 for all their support on my other Kingsman series, One Second Too Late. (Which, for any of my readers from there, is being planned as we speak and writing will commence soon.)

The compound was a blank building from a street view. Eggsy wasn’t looking at it from the street. Dean had given him a week to case the joint. It was all he needed; Dean’s perception of success ended with money in his bank. But today, Eggsy wanted to get caught.

And as he pulled himself over the fence, it was evident he was.

“What are you doing here?” A stern voice laced with Scottish brogue asked him, there was a cock of a gun and Eggsy slowly raised his hands behind his head.

“I can explain,” Eggsy tried to reassure confidently.

The man behind him scoffed, “oh can you?”

“Yes!” Eggsy said earnestly. “I got documents an’ shit that you want to look at.”

The bloke was sceptical that was for sure. He stayed silent for a few long seconds. “60 seconds before I put a bullet in your head.”

_Fuck._ “Kill me if you feel so entitled. But you should know I never planned to steal anything nor go back to them. I don’t bow to a king whose crown is studded with jewels of every life he has taken. Dean Baker is as much of a thorn in my side as he is yours. If you give me an inch of trust, I can make you very profitable. I got documents, hell I’ve got a bloody resume if you want. _Please,_ just have a look at them?” Eggsy pleaded into the night. The gun hadn’t gone off, but the safety wasn’t on either.

Fabric was thrown over his head and Eggsy baulked. His feet skittering out beneath him, but a heavy hand gripped his shoulder painfully. “You’re not alive yet kid. I want to see those documents, but if their hooky…” The threat hung in the air.

“They are in my coat, left pocket. I ain’t got weapons on me either,” Eggsy complied. He flinched when a hand dug into the pocket. Eggsy heard the crinkle of papers before the hand was on his shoulder again as it led him inside.

-

When the fabric was pulled off his head Eggsy expected a dingy lock up. What he saw spoke highly of the owners. His eyes were drawn to a man standing by a desk, and then to the another who stood a few meters away from Eggsy.

“So,” the man at the desks said. “You are one Mister Gary Unwin. The orchestrator of this deal?” The man stalked closer and Eggsy fought the instinct to shrink away.

“Yes, and I know on paper it doesn’t seme much. But Dean would realise what he’d be losing if I wrote it down,” Eggsy bargained with false confidence.

The man frowned in distrust, “and why are you so willing to let Mister Dean Baker go down? How can we trust you want do us over in a pinch?”

_Yeah that’s true actually._ “Because Dean took everything from me. There’s nothing for you to do to me which means I have nothing to lose. It makes me a perfect soldier.”

“You are Baker’s lackey. We’ve seen you,” the man to Eggsy’s left sneered. He was the one who caught him outside. “Baker is a fool; how can we expect you are any wiser?”

“Because,” Eggsy started unsure. “I’m a thief. Who do you tink got the files from that minister’s office? Who organised the Payday mission?” The two men looked at each other. Both jobs had rumours surrounding them. It was like a ghost had done it, not a trace left.

“I know you can’t trust me right off the bat. I promise my loyalty absolute.”

The man with brown hair looked at Eggsy for a long time, scrutinising his every feature.

“Six months,” he stated. “You have six months to prove your worth. We’ll make the deal with Dean Baker. In six months’, time, if you have proved that you are a mere nuisance than you will be disposed of. In return for, let’s call it a trial period, you will detail everything about your relationship with Dean No stone unturned, exactly why you are so eager to betray him. Do we have a deal Gary Unwin?”

“Eggsy.”

“I’m sorry?” Harry questioned with confusion.

“My name is Eggsy, and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

-

Eggsy was escorted to a room that was closer to a jail cell by the man who caught him. He was introduced as Merlin and the man with the brown hair was Harry. Merlin evidentially, did not trust Eggsy in the slightest.

“It’s like I’m a prisoner,” Eggsy joked as he was brought to the room.

“Until you prove your allegiance you may consider yourself one.”

Eggsy wondered that night, had he upgraded or downgraded?

-

“You are a fucking idiot Harry,” Merlin accused when he returned to the office. Harry glanced at Merlin with a slight amusement.

“How so?”

“You trusted him right away. You haven’t authorised a search, he could be recording. Your losing your touch and it’s going to come after you,” Merlin growled as he reached for a night cap. Harry smiled at the angry Scot.

“You don’t recognise him, not in the slightest?” Harry asked equal parts baffled and amused.

“What are you on about?” Merlin grouched downing the drink, h was quickly becoming frustrated with Harry this evening.

“Merlin you blind bat. That’s Lee’s son, I didn’t believe it when I looked at his papers but the facial recognition matches,” Harry reveals shortly. It stops Merlin in his tracks, leaving him to piece together what they knew about the Gary Unwin on surveillance and the Eggsy Unwin in their lock up.

“You still trusted him to easily,” he mutters pouring a second night cap. Harry only laughed.

-

The next morning Eggsy was woken by Harry and Merlin. He was escorted into the same office he was in last night. No one spoke and Eggsy couldn’t help feeling like it was judgment day.

Eggsy was sat in a chair opposite Harr whilst Merlin stood by the door.

“You understand that before we begin proceedings with Baker, we need to know why you are betraying him, yes?” Harry asked smoothly.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you wanna know,” Eggsy agreed. Harry arched an eyebrow and Eggsy took that as his cue. “Deans fucked me over a lot y’know? Married me mum and had a kid with her, but he’d been smacking ‘er around. Put them in danger. He um…” Eggsy trailed off looking down at his shoes.

“Please continue Eggsy,” Harry urged gently.

Eggsy coughed and dragged his fingers around his neck to ground himself, “sorry. A few months ago, he um. He killed them; I had a bit of cash tucked away, so I bought a plane ticket to America for them. He killed them as a warning.” Harry’s heart fell heavy at the news, as did Merlin’s but neither allowed themselves to be affected.

“I’m a lucky charm to him. He’s always kept me on a leash, but since that he’s kept me by the collar.”

Eggsy regained some fighting spirit and spoke earnestly, “I want to see Dean crash and burn. There is an uprising in the estates already, no one wants Dean around. Once he is gone, it will send a message to any future followers. You know as well as I do that Dean has caused an imbalance.”

Harry eyed Eggsy, for a man so adept at causing pain for his eyes were remarkably kind. There was something within Eggsy, that wasn’t looking to cause pain despite what he had been through. It was merely the world he had been forced into, and ironically become good at.

“You have my condolences for your mother and sister. It sounds like you have genuine reason for revenge on Mr. Baker,” Harry offers politely.

“Thank you, sir. I do, and I’m willing,” Eggsy frowns slightly. “I’m willing to do whatever it takes, whatever you ask.”

“Whatever it takes?” Merlin asks lightly, stepping forward from his position on the wall. Eggsy’s stomach flops and the silent threat.

Eggsy took a deep breath, “what ever it takes.” Harry tilts his head and slides a handgun across the desk to Eggsy. The younger man’s eyes widen, and he glances between Merlin and Harry. Harry reaches to a pager on his desk.

“Bring them in.”

Eggsy stands pushing the chair from underneath him, “wot the fuck is going on? I’m not shooting anyone!” The doors burst open and a young man was hauled in by two soldiers. He struggled and was pushed on to his knees.

Merlin took the gun from the desk and pushed it into Eggsy’s frozen hand. Eggsy stared at the object in his hand with fear, something both Harry and Merlin noticed. Both men stored it away for future reference.

“Shoot him Eggsy,” Harry ordered. Eggsy glanced back stricken and with a trembling arm he raised the gun.

“I’m a thief, not a soldier!” Eggsy protested.

“Really? Last night you said you were the perfect soldier,” Harry stated rubbing salt into a raw wound.

Eggsy kicked himself for his wording, “I meant like James Bond mate! No one to be used against me!”

Merlin stepped closer threateningly, “do you want to do what’s best for your mother, your sister?” Eggsy looked away. He had worked so hard just to get in here and into a deal. Was he going to stop now, just for a stranger he didn’t know? When every other stranger walked over him like dirt?

“For Dais,” He whispered weakly. The prisoner on the floor stared up at Eggsy with wide, fearful eyes. Eggsy lined the gun up with the prisoner’s head, a clean shot. That’s the fairest thing wasn’t it? He looked away sending a silent prayer for the man on the floor.

Eggsy feathered the trigger and the gun went off. He dropped it like it burnt him, Eggsy didn’t look at the body. He walked to the wall and fought the urge to punch it. The room was stayed silent, Eggsy tried to bat away the tears in his eyes.

“I’m a fucking idiot,” he yelled into the wall. “They’re dead, nothing can be done. Why the fuck did I just kill someone? Fuck!” Eggsy slammed the heel of his hand into his head twice.

“Congratulations, you’ve past the first test,” Harry says behind him in that stupid calm voice. Eggsy spun on his heel with daggers in his eyes.

“Congratulations? I just killed someone…” Eggsy cut himself off as he saw on of the guards taking the handcuffs on the prisoners’ hands. “I-” Eggsy looked at Harry with a lost expression.

Harry smiled and offered him a small glass of whisky, “a blank Eggsy. A test of your loyalty to the cause, if you will.” Eggsy took the extended glass with a dumbfounded expression. “You are right though. You are a thief not a soldier, and your skills will be used as such.” Merlin and the three men departed from the room.

“Oh, that’s good,” Eggsy says dumbly taking a drink. Harry gestures for him to take a seat, for which he sits floppily in. Eggsy was still reeling from the least five minutes.

“What you did just then, hitting you head. Is that a habit?” Harry asked swirling his own glass lightly.

Eggsy shrugged, “no more than anything else I guess.”

Harry look up, “if you don’t mind me asking then. Please refrain from doing the action. It’s under the umbrella of self-harm which I don’t wish for you to fall victim to.”

“Mhm.”

“Well Eggsy, I think we have things to discuss regarding this deal with Dean Baker.”

“I believe we do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy faces Dean with Harry and Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shucks this took a while, sorry about that. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> A reminder for any of my cross readers, One Seccond Too Late part 3 is almost complete and I hope to finish it by early November :)

Merlin kept an eye on Eggsy throughout the entire drive, looking for any sign that the young man would run on them. To be honest with himself, Merlin didn’t believe he would. Eggsy risked too much to get to wear he was. If he was being forced by Dean well, he wouldn’t have given up so many secrets that finished so many puzzles.

Eggsy was twitchy as Harry drove, “you guys want me going in there I mean. He’ll know, and I’m not worried about myself. Once he realises, I mean I hope I am, that I’m under your protection he won’t make any moves.”

“Eggsy?” Merlin said quietly from the front seat.

“Yeah?” 

“Stop worrying and shut up.”

Eggsy quickly shut his mouth but his fidgeting increased tenfold. His leg bounced with what felt like in time with time with his heart. Harry couldn’t blame him and neither could Merlin, there had been so much history between Dean and Eggsy.

Not only Dean orchestrating the deaths of Eggsy’s family, but it wasn’t a ridiculous to believe that Eggsy was manipulated and abused under Dean’s control.

The young man in the back seat was too smart to know their protection would be enough to keep away angry fools. Revealing himself to have sided with the Kingsman merchants branded him as a snitch to the Baker trade group. It put a target on his back.

But judging by the 180 Eggsy did when Merlin mention his mother and sister during the trial last night, Eggsy was willing to risk it all.

And risking it all was what it might take.

-

The warehouse belonged to neither Kingsman or Baker making it neutral ground for negotiations.

Unbeknownst to Eggsy, who had spilled the beans to Harry and Merlin, there was a plan for the negotiation.

As the three men got out of the car Harry grabbed Eggsy’s wrist, “look guilty, look angry, look scared,” was all he said.

The thief was concerned and tried to seek answers from Merlin but he was already following Harry. Eggsy rushes to catch up with the two.

Dean was already in the warehouse; he and his men were lounging around on various chairs. Clearly very comfortable and self-assured. Dean’s eyes went dark when he saw Eggsy trailing in after Harry and Merlin.

“What the fuck are you doing with them?” Dean yelled staffing towards the trio, but Harry held out a hand.

“Mr. Unwin is the reason I called for this negotiation Mr. Baker,” he explained. Eggsy took this as his cue to start looking guilty, he didn’t have to try hard to look scared.

“Last night we caught him trying to break into our compound. He tried to claim it was of his own choices, but we find that hard to believe. Our proposition is as such, we won’t retaliate against this attack,” Merlin started quickly. “We you know Kingsman can squash you quickly. However, that is costly and an annoyance. So, we won’t retaliate if from now on you stay in your territory and we take the boy.”

Dean looked unhappy at the direct order; he didn’t question the fact Eggsy was trying to break into the compound. He was suffering for it. But Dean lost his thief, it was going to cost him.

“Muggsy going to be a bed warmer for ya, just like his mother,” dean sneered.

Eggsy didn’t have to act angry now. He made a move to jump Dean, but Merlin quickly clothesline him. Eggsy struggled against the surprisingly strong arm immobilising him.

“Don’t blow yer gasket,” Merlin muttered.

“No Mr. Baker he will not,” Harry said firmly with a grim look on his face as he ignored the scuffling next to him.

“He’s a rocket that one, all over the place. Defensive and runs with his heart, have fun making him work,” Dean said bitterly as he and his men began to leave. Just before he turned for the door he looked over his shoulder. “Michelle says ‘hi’ Muggsy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, this will likely be a fairly short fic


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy shoved Merlin with all of his strength send the man stumbling back as Eggsy sprinted to Dean. With anger Eggsy grabbed Deans shoulders and shook him.

“Fuck off! Fuck off your slimy piece of shit, you killed them you killed your wife and your daughter you fucking psychopath!” Eggsy shouted as he drew his fist back before a firm hand grabbed his raised arm.

“Get in the car,” Harry ordered, his eyes blank behind his glasses. Eggsy deflated at the dark words realising he probably fucked up the deal.

“Do what daddy say,” Dean sneered but Eggsy ignored him and left the building with his chin up. Harry turned back to Dean, his dark eyes flashing.

“Let’s hope we don’t have any more altercations Mr. Baker. Remember our lack of retaliation is because we have no interest in wasting time on you,” Harry said darkly before he and Merlin left the warehouse.

-

Eggsy sat in the car with his head in his hands. He saw Harry and Merlin leave the warehouse, but they stood under the cover and spoke hurriedly as the rain began. Harry was trying to prove a point, but it seemed Merlin was refuting him at any point. Eggsy was full of dread, he was going to get a beating. Harry and Merlin didn’t seem the type to get their hands dirty unnecessarily. Someone was going to kick Eggsy’s head, he knew.

Harry and Merlin entered the car and pulled away from the curb silently. Eggsy didn’t try to save his case, the silence said it all.

When they pulled back into the Kingsman no one said a word. The three men walked back into the warehouse which also served as the ground floor for the bunker beneath it.

“Stay there,” Harry said as he and Merlin disappeared into an office. They were making him wait, making him desperate. There was no noise until a very indignant Harry shouted.

“ _Merlin, fuck off!”_ Eggsy’s eyes went wide, what on earth was going on in there?

“You are the bane of my bloody existence,” Merlin’s voice rang out with equal frustration. Quickly, Eggsy became very uncomfortable having to listen to the mobsters argue. Whatever it was must have started outside the warehouse.

“That _is rich_ , you bloody wanted Dean’s neck right then and there that was _not_ the deal!” Harry hissed.

_That was not the deal_

Blood drained from Eggsy’s face, they had double crossed him, they were going behind his back. There was a separate deal.

_Shut up Eggsy, you’re not that important to them_ , the self-deprecating voice hissed.

Merlin suddenly threw open the door and marched down the hall before Harry appeared in the doorway.

“Come in Eggsy,” he invited. Hesitantly, Eggsy stepped in and Harry closed the door behind him. He flinched when Harry put a hand on his shoulder. “Apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Eggsy put back on his defensive face he would wear around Dean, “when are we doing this?”

“Pardon?” said Harry with confusion.

Eggsy shifted, his hands clenched in the pockets of his jacket, “I fucked up back at the warehouse. Someone’s going to kick my head in, when?”

A frown fell upon Harry’s face, “is that what happened, is that what Dean did when you made a mistake?”

_Fucking gits enjoying this_ Eggsy thought and pulled down the collar of his tshirt.

“Didn’t get scars like this because I brought in a good kill, did I?” The scar was choppy cuts across his collar bones. How they didn’t hit an artery Harry did not know. Shock was evident on Harry’s face. “I nearly got into a fight with Dean and fucked up the negotiations. What, what is it your waiting for? Why bother waiting because all the tactics in the book don’t scare me.” _Anymore._

“Eggsy, no one is going to be as you say, doing your head in. Yes, you lost composure at the negotiations but after living under Dean’s thumb for however many years, it is understandable. Hopefully with here, you’ll learn how to hold your composure and use it to your advantage.”

Eggsy deflated, he wasn’t expecting that, not one bit.

“T’anks,” he muttered, eyes avoiding Harry’s.

“Sorry about that. Merlin thought it would be better just to kill Mr. Baker then and there however that wasn’t that deal we struck with you. Dean is to suffer, and you are on the way to proving yourself a loyal ally.”

_Harry was sticking up for him._


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers, 

I feel it is appropriate that I explain the future of this book. I was so inspired to write for the Kingsman franchise when I started this fic but now I have lost that motivation. I don’t see a path or a finish right now.

This story will be put on hiatus but I implore you to reach out in the comment section on what you were hoping to see. If I’m being honest positive responses and requests will likely fuel me to write more, so please speak up below.

Thank you for reading and I hope to return.


End file.
